You and I
by Rumpleteazer10
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing to do it not simply to face the past but accept it's effects on your future.
1. A New Face

**Chapter 1  
**

"_When you're safe at home you wish you were having an adventure; when you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at home" - Thornton Wilder  
_

_

* * *

_

The gravel crunched under the steps of the students as they made their way through the gates of Waterloo Road on the first day back after the long summer break, laughing and chatting about what they had done over the holidays. The usual crowds had already grouped together in the playground as the teachers started to pull into the parking lot, a slow trickle at a time.

Jo pulled into her usual spot, getting out as a motorbike roared into the grounds, past the students and heading to park up on the other side to her, catching the attention of most of the nearby students. The rider dismounted, opening the seat and pulling out a bag plus files for the classes before removing her helmet then depositing it into the compartment before locking the seat back up again. One hand moved to undo her messy bun, letting her long red curls loose down her back, the auburn standing out in stark contrast to the black of the leathers which clung to her slender frame. She gave slight shake of her head, before putting the bag over her arm and taking the files up, then slowly turning to the school. She gave a soft sigh as the memories began to flood back to her – the screams, the worried voices...that one gentle voice that had made it all seem better than it had been.

Velia swallowed, forcing the thoughts out of her mind as she started to make her way up to the building, the heels of her boots clicking with each step. Jo smiled to herself as she watched her, before her eyes darted to Bolton and his friends eyeing up the new teacher.

"Looking for some fun, 'ey, baby?"

Velia turned, her eyes fixing straight on the culprit, a flirtatious smirk crossing her lips as she studied him. She flicked her gaze up and down him, before cocking her head.

"Talking to me?" she purred, her slight Italian accent contrasting with the English ones surrounding her.

"Aye"

Velia gave him another smile, slowly crossing to him, still only just coming up to his chin despite her heels. "I think a man like you can see I'm not baby..." She kept the smile on her lips and she leaned in, whispering "And here's some advice...don't aim for a girl who could happily break you in two pieces? Ok?"

She pulled away, walking on up towards the building before turning back. "OH, and by the way – it's Miss"


	2. Old Friends?

**Chapter 2**

"_You will know that forgiveness has begun when you recall those who hurt you and feel the power to wish them well." - __Lewis B. Smedes _

_

* * *

_

By the time Velia reached had found her way upstairs to the staffroom, most of the teachers had already assembled themselves within the room. Only a few looked up, Grantley's eyes following the redhead as she made her way over to her locker, and unzipped the jacket and protective leather trousers, before storing them away in the locker.

"If you took a photograph of her, it'd last longer." came Steph's rather loud murmur from behind her magazine, causing both Grantley and Velia to turn and look at her.

"I wasn't..."

"I'm not that interesting, I can assure you." came Velia's reply, a blush having crept into her cheeks already at the attention. It wasn't just that someone had been staring at her...it was that certainly those from John Foster's would all know about her, and those from Waterloo Road itself would have been informed by Rachel.

After all, that had been the point of the meeting two weeks ago. That and Rachel asking yet again if Velia was truly ready to come back, to remind her that they wouldn't think any less of her if she wanted more time. But no. 6 months was more than enough...she'd be fine...it was only running away if she didn't...

"'scuse, daydreamer." Jo murmured behind her, waiting another minute before actually putting her hand on the other woman to move her, then pulling back almost straight away once she had room to slip past.

Velia swallowed, glancing briefly at her, then returning to putting her things away, taking out a file for the next class. She glanced over the work, checked she'd had everything planned out fully – more an excuse to waste time than an actual check. "Jo..."

"Ask Steph to show you up to the classroom if you don't know the way"

"That's not..."

"You'll be fine." came the curt reply, before Jo allowed herself a glance at the pretty redhead before her, her harsh manner dropped the second she did, even allowing herself to give Velia a slight smile as she added in almost a whisper "Nothing will happen...don't worry..." before pulling away from her, heading out of the room rather than allowing the conversation to progress any further.

Velia gave a soft sigh, shutting her locker and going over to take a seat beside Steph as a distraction. Everything, and nothing, had changed...she'd been a fool to think there'd be any difference in how Jo would behave around her...


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3**

"_Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish." - __John Quincy Adams _

_

* * *

_

Even with the reassurances of Rachel, Jo and later Steph, Velia was still surprised went the bell went for break and her class had progressed smoothly, the students filing out of her class in an almost calm manner. She smiled to herself, taking up the textbooks scattered on the desks and returning them to the cupboard they belonged in, allowing herself time to think.

Since their run in that morning, and even before that, she had been planning to confront Jo as quickly as she could. But...the difficulty would be, as always, getting Jo to stand and listen to her. What if the accident had ruined everything? What if...?

She sighed to herself, forcing herself to make her way out of the classroom and along to Jo's, waiting a few minutes for her to finish talking to Ros before lightly knocking and slipping into the class with a weak smile. "Hey..."

Jo's eyes flicked up, her smile dipping away once she saw who it was. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk. About..."

"It's not a good time"

"Never is with you, is it?" Velia gave a soft laugh, crossed the classroom and seating herself on Jo's desk, ignoring the look on the other woman's face, speaking before Jo could argue with her. "I wanted to thank you...that's all"

"What?"

"For saving my life..."


End file.
